


Minor Illusion

by Gameiplier, MASTERRAINBOW



Series: Jrabbles [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, altering magic, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: When Lup whispered a small promise of a “switcheroo” with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow made him get somewhat giddy. It also might have made him get his work done faster in order for him to knock and walk into their room a blush already rising on his cheeks that only grew greater when he saw Lup laying across their bed.





	Minor Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Work belongs to @MASTERRAINBOW on here, asked me to publish this here for them, so go over to their account to see more!

When Lup whispered a small promise of a “switcheroo” with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow made him get somewhat giddy. It also might have made him get his work done faster in order for him to knock and walk into their room a blush already rising on his cheeks that only grew greater when he saw Lup laying across their bed. Her hair was down, allowing her curly hair to cascade down her shoulders cutting off just above her red lingerie that was really only mesh and covered nothing. The only thing that provided any cover was her panties but as she shifted he could clearly see the outline of her dick causing him to shuffle in and press his legs together slightly.

“Come on Barry,” Lup giggled before gesturing him forward. Barry obeyed looking at her up and down before rolling his shoulders while sitting on the bed. She hummed while he leaned forward to kiss her softly. She reach over to touch his arm slowly going down until she reached his hip. She pulled away from this kiss to smile at him, “ready?”

“If you’re good to go so am I,” he responded with a sly grin and Lup chuckled before her finger moved from his hip down his pants and threading through the coarse hair down below. He groaned softly looking down not trying to disturb Lup as she whispered indications and watching her other hand slide down into her panties. 

The indications were being slowly inscribed onto him and her hands ran up to his hips and back down. Once her last word was muttered they both arched their backs as they felt the magic work. Barry rolled his hips slightly to see if the minor illusion worked, once they had both checked that the spell had worked Barry had nudged her back into the bed his eyes half-lidded as he looked down at her. “Hello beautiful.”

Lup laughed as she tapped his cheek slightly, “you’re cute BB, also were you doing some prep-time without me?” she rubbed her legs together for emphasis as Barry started blushing slightly.

“No, but speak for yourself” he said as he gyrated his hips over her thigh slowly. 

“Yeah you might wanna take off those pants,” she smirked as she moved to work at his buttons slowly while Barry tried to help her but she did shuck his pants down quickly. They both held eye contact for a moment but Lup pulled him back into a soft kiss. Barry welcomed the kiss with a humm in her mouth while his hand moved down her lingerie and onto her breasts, squeezing them softly causing her to moan in his mouth. He continued to play with her breasts she parted from him moving her leg up to press against his legs causing him to groan and curl in on himself. “Good isn’t it? Why don’t you get that shirt off handsome so you can start getting at this?” With that she opened her legs slightly and looked up at him with lustful eyes. 

He stutters slightly flustered before pulling off his shirt and moving to slide his boxers off, mostly because they started feeling uncomfortable. As he looked down though he moved his hand over his shaft. He sighed softly as his hand ran over the member causing Lup to moan as well. She was probably was feeling the same, off but strangely right. He moved to press himself on top of her, his hands on her hips as he looked over her once more.

She smiled as a hand moved to tie into his hair and the other cupped his cheek. “You can go out it you know Barry. I can get another pair.” Lup chuckled before kissing his cheek. 

He looked at her slideways but his hand moved down to slide off the bottom of her panties, causing her to gasp. Barry smirked, knowing at least this part as he put two fingers to put pressure on her clit causing her to moan and arch off the bed slightly. “Is it that good Loops?” She only whined in response clutching at the bedsheets as Barry started rubbing slowly.

“If you keep doing that Bluejeans I’m going to be coming very soon, and I see your wheels turning so I’m going to remind you we have an hour.” She warned softly, mixing a growl and a moan. Barry looked back at her and wanted to make her come, let her wreath and moan as he rubbed her in all the right places but they were running on limited time. 

He moaned as he jerked himself slowly before lining himself up with Lup’s entrance. They both seemed to hold their breath as Barry pushed himself in slowly. Both of them let out a slow moan and Barry positioned himself closer to lup, moving on top of her so he could give her a sloppy kiss as he pushed himself in. Lup was bucking her hips up at points causing Barry to slow and allow her to get used to it before restarting again. When he was all the way in he allowed himself to let out a loud moan while Loop groaned and hooked her leg around his waist. 

Barry allowed himself to wait patiently enough inside of her while she moaned and shifted slightly getting used to the girth. He wondered if that’s what she felt most of the time and as his dick throbbed again he also knew when Lup couldn’t help herself by slamming into him most night because he had to bite his lip in order for him to not lose control.

As Lup whispered “go,” he leaned down for a kiss that was more sloppy than intended but it muffled their mixed moans as he started to move out of her before pushing back in. Lup was now putting an arm over her mouth in order to muffle her sound to not allow the rest of the crew to come running. Barry smiled at that but let out a groan as he pushed himself back into her. Lup arched her back off the bed in between a moan and he grunted softly as he moved a hand on her stomach to push her down while his thumb added pressure to her clit causing her to whine. 

“Yeah good isn’t it?” he chuckled through his soft panting the rhythm of his thrusts continuing as Lup whined again.

“Unfair, you can’t do shit to your dick inside of me.” she whined as she rolled her hips again. He only responded with more pressure on her clit causing her to loudly moan in response pushing against the hand on her belly. “More,” she whispered and Barry was sure to oblige as he moved his hips faster, soon letting them snap against hers causing them both to moan loudly. Barry breathing into Lup’s neck as she whined and moaned against him. 

Her voice soon rose to a higher pitch and a whine of his name that Barry knew was her warning of an upcoming climax. He put the thumb over her as she whined loudly as his hips snapped into hers allowing him to feel her fully as she came around him. He slowly pushed himself in and out and at the end of her climax he let out a whine as he came himself.

As he pulled out they both let out a sigh as Lup leaned up to nip at his neck causing him to groan and smile at her. “Time?”

“Almost over I’m just teasing you,” Lup whispered back and kiss his jaw. “Hold me?”

Barry laughed as he shifted besides her and moved to kiss her shoulder, “You look nice.”

“Afterglow isn’t a thing asshole,” she huffed before blowing a bit of air into face. 

“If it’s you’re the one that hold is Ms. Evocation,” he whispered as he blew into her ears casing them to twitch before kissing her softly. “Love you.” She smirked and pushed his shoulder slightly before setting beside him. As they settled back and the spell worn off he hears the soft spoken response of Lup which made him smile as they started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm working on another fic as we speak and hope to have it up?? Sometime. But I take requests @LitchBarry on tumblr, and it doesn't have to be smut. But also if you want something done by the one who wrote this one, send me an ask so I can relay that info to them


End file.
